regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:SonicZimFan
UUV5th_fKRA http://i32.photobucket.com/albums/d28/dreamer218/TailsMediumAni.gif Sobre mi Les tengo un discurso: Apreciados compañeros yo...... Naaa, ¿como estan? soy una fan de Un Show Mas desde el año pasado. Soy timida T_T, igual no me molesta hacer amigos n.n, soy buena dibujante, claro que solo mis mas cercanas amistades me lo han mencionado, puedo dibujar varias cosas, dicese Un Show Mas, Gumball, Bo Esponja o Pucca. Si quieren saber mas sobre mi, no mas preguntenme nwn. O me invitan al chat y ahi hablamos, lindo plan ¿no? Opinión sobre el programa :) Es chevere, aunque no es de un diseño muy complejo. Porque....miren Ren y Stimpy, esos personajes si que son complicados, desde mi punto de vista. La musica es fascinante, incluso en vez de conocer la canción "Footlose" por la pelicula la conocí por Papaleta :). Admiro a J.G Quintel, salvó de que CN se fuera a "la ruina" espero y entiendan .-. Mis Intereses ¡Waaaaaaa! tengo varios intereses, muchas cosas me gustan pero resalto: *Animes (son de un genero distinto, no piensen en Naruto, a mi me gustan los animes de un peculiar tema que le desagrada a TODOS los del wiki, en serio) *Invasor Zim: Mi serie favorita *Ralph el Demoledor: Pelicula favorita ¡Yay! *South Park (¡me volví adicta!) *Happy Tree Friends *Ren y Stimpy *Daria *Comida Italiana :3 *Sonic *O* *Invasor Zim :D *Shungiku Nakamura *Musica Japonesa, Como Kimi-Hana -w- jeje, ''no no olvidenlo >_< *Poemas *w* Fuera de lo común ¿eh? ver MTV tambien es bueno, ¡por favor! Regalos Hhhhhhqdhqhdqgdg7DF7QF3.png|'Un regalo de Mica :P :)' Blaze.jpg|Regalo de Power :3 Regalo 2.png|Un regalo de Mordefelipo :) 894082SilverSonicandShadow.jpg|Los erizos *W* Regalo del Ranger rojo :P Blaze-the-cat-blaze-and-honey-rules-27563551-600-1081.jpg|...2° Regalo de Morde... BLAZE THE CAT by zai the hedgehog.jpg|...y el 3° regalo de Morde Tailsmo-sonic-the-hedgehog-31481680-640-480.jpg|Divinos, Regalo de RTR 488164095 490538.gif|y otro... 176sonamy.jpg|...y uno mas... Shadow-and-Rouge-Sonic-X-shadouge-24999287-630-480.jpg|...y al fin el ultimo, wohoo xD Regaloparamimejoramiga.png|Bonita linda etc Regalo de Umbreon =) Vanellope on Wreck it Ralph's Right Shoulder.jpg|Uno de los mejores regalos que me han dado, Regalo de Morderooy =D Ralph y vanellope.jpg|Cool, Regalo de Red :) Primier dibujo.png|'Regalito de Margarita :P''' Silver-with-Blaze-babys.jpg|No son tiernos? *o* Regalo de Mordefelipo :) Sonamy.png|Sonamy!!!!!!!!!*O* Regalo de Margarita SilverxBlaze.jpg|Aja, aja, hace tanto que no veia Silvaze, Regalo del Ranger Ralph El Demoledor Banner Latino Exclusivo Cine 1.jpg|Genial, Regalo de Power :P 696840239 1085097.gif|mas Sonamy, Regalo de Gia ;) 789859687 34904.gif|Regalo del Ranger :P Sonamy.jpg|otro regalo de Red Vanellope1.png|Awwwww, Regalo de Nico :).... Vanellope2.gif|...y otro... Vanellope3.gif|....y el ultimo, que lindos n.n Amy rose.png|Amy *-* Regalo de A. los pinguinos :P Happy Brithday.jpg|Un regalo de cumple *-* me lo dio Nico ;) Happy Birthday.jpg|Regalo de Longyaven Old picture 1 silver and blaze by Pommes mit wurscht.jpg|Regalo de Red *O* Sonriders.jpg|Regalo de Power :) Amigos *-* *Kitana- *Usuario:Kitana-Jobbobranchis *MordecaiylosRigbys(II) Usuario:Eduarkl6 *Lord Dhaos *Usuario:Lord DhaosEduarkl6Usuario:Angie1315 * Angie1315 *Paulinalepiz :) *Therosa10 *ZasaZ *CoolKai009 *Mordejake *Un show de dragon ball *Cleo13 * Pamhay *Gia Lord *Superyo456 *Red Thunder Ranger *Morderooy' ' *'Mordefelipo ' *'Micaela Lopez ' *'TejonMieleroXL777Usuario:Thelinksebt' *'Thelinksebt ' *TimmyBurch2604 Y tengo muchos mas :3 Personajes Favoritos: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png Thomas '''http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png Bueno bueno por donde empezar ¡Es Hermoso! Adoro que sea timido, los personajes así me fascinan, es pacifista claro esta, así que ¡Yo peleo por él! hay algo en su mirada que me encanta, no se...Su estilo ''Impecable. Su forma de ser es genial, no tiene que cambiar, asi como es lo quiero >w< http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041806/central/images/5/52/Emoticon_peace.png Eileen http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041806/central/images/5/52/Emoticon_peace.png Antes no me caía muy bien, era como irritable; pero despues llegó a ser tierna. Todo por amor <:3. Me gustaría que el mapache le pusiera mucha mas atención de la que merece, educada, de buen corazón, una chica linda :3 PERSONAJES QUE PASAN AL SEGUNDO PLANO http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120403070608/diseo/es/images/8/8b/Emoticon-0100-smile.gif Mordecai http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120403070608/diseo/es/images/8/8b/Emoticon-0100-smile.gif Buen cantante, buen atractivo, solo faltaría que fuera mas divertido como Rigby http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/central/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png Rigby http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/central/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png El segundo personaje mas tierno, aquel castaño tiene sus cualidades, pero sus defectos no me interesan. Solo miremos mas a fondo, es muy divertido y comico. Claro que cuando canta nos hechiza a nosotras las FanGirls. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/central/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Benson http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/central/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png A muchos les parecerá aburrido, para mi es lo contrario. Es cool, adoro su actitud ''Tsundere ''porque sé que el es amable y cariñoso en su interior. Es lindo cuando se sonroja *-* http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Papaleta ''http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Fantastico, ¿quien pensaría que un adulto mayor fuera alguien interesante? Una buena voz, se nota por la canción "Footloose" Un personaje que me mata de risa a veces, pero gana en "Noche de Chicos" Episodios Favoritos *Azucarados (Fantastico :3) *La Novatada *Salida 9B *Acampar puede ser Genial *Noche de Chicos *Un Fin de semana Picante Frases favoritas de los personajes *-¡A golpear!-''' Rigby *'''-Si que si- Mordecai *-¿Que te pasa? si tengo 15- Papaleta *-¿Un taxi ingles?, yo pensé que pedías un taxi donde cupieran mas de tres- Papaleta *-'¡'Tempanos está loco!- '''Skips Videos thumb|left|250px|Buena serie, buena musica ¿Qué mas se puede pedir? thumb|left|250px http://i32.photobucket.com/albums/d28/dreamer218/TailsMediumAni.gif Categoría:Usuarios